1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to enterprise resource planning systems performed by computers, and in particular, to a method and apparatus for accessing an enterprise resource planning application over the Internet using Java.
2. Description of Related Art
With the fast growing popularity of the Internet and the World Wide Web (also known as “WWW” or the “Web”), there is also a fast growing demand for Web access to Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP). However, it is especially difficult to use ERP software with the Web. One of the problems with using ERP software on the Web is the lack of correspondence between the protocols used to communicate in the Web with the protocols used to communicate with ERP software.
For example, the Web operates using the HyperText Transfer Protocol (HTTP), the eXtensible Markup Language (XML), the eXtensible Style Language (XSL) and the HyperText Markup Language (HTML). The use of this protocol and languages result in the communication and display of graphical information that incorporates hyperlinks. Hyperlinks are network addresses that are embedded in a word, phrase, icon or picture that are activated when the user selects a highlighted item displayed in the graphical information.
HTTP is the protocol used by Web clients and Web servers to communicate between themselves using these hyperlinks. HTML is the language used by Web servers to create and connect together documents that contain these hyperlinks. The HTML syntax and commands are specified by the web browsers, and cannot be extended by users.
XML and XSL are anticipated to be the next generation of web languages. XML is the language used by Web servers to create and connect together documents that contain user defined structures. XSL is the language used by web browsers to convert XML documents into HTML for the purposes of display. The validity of an XML document is defined by a Document Type Definition (DTD), which an XML parser uses to ensure that an XML document is valid.
Web servers are extensible via a number of APIs. The Common Gateway Interface (CGI) is a standard interface for executing programs external to the web server. The Java language is a programming language and environment defined by Sun Microsystems. Java Servlets are a widely available interface for executing Java programs within the web server. Java Server Pages (JSP) is a web page interface for specifying Java commands that are to be executed in the web server. The Visual Basic Script (VB Script) language is a programming language defined by Microsoft. The Active Server Pages (ASP) interface is a web page interface specified by Microsoft for specifying VB Script commands that are to be executed in the web server.
In contrast, most ERP software provides an application programming interface (API) for accessing ERP functionality from external programs. Each vendor of an external program may have its own implementation of the API, for example, Peoplesoft has an API, called the Message Agent API.
Thus, there is a need in the art for methods of accessing Enterprise Resource Planning software across the Internet network, and especially via the World Wide Web. Further, there is a need for simplified development environments for such systems.